Embrasse moi
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: Une visite d'une planète qui tourne mal et Sam est blessée. Je suis nul pour les résumés, le mieux c'est de venir lire :)


**Titre:** Embrasse moi  
**Auteur:** AiméeMagnus1850  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
**Saison:** Aucune en particulier, Janet est en vie, Jack est Colonel et Sam est Major  
**Rating/Paring:** K; Sam/Jack  
**Résumé:**Une visite d'une planète qui tourne mal et Sam est blessée.  
**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note de l'auteur:** C'est parti pour ma deuxième Fanfic sur Stargate ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et que mon personnage ne sont pas trop OOC. Bisous

**Bonne Lecture **  
**et**  
**N'oubliez pas les reviews**

* * *

**Embrasse moi**

Cette mission avait été trop facile, il aurait dû se méfier. Les habitants de la planète étaient trop souriants, trop gentils. Il aurait dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il avait fait confiance aux autres membres de son équipe, qui eux lui avait dit que tout était normal. Daniel lui avait certifié que cette planète était inoffensive, il lui avait dit que si les gens étaient aussi heureux et gentils c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré d'inconnus au par avant. Alors Jack l'avait cru parce qu'il avait confiance en son ami archéologue. Tout s'était bien passé, les dirigeants de la planète voulait bien passer un marché avec la Terre. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que une troupe Jaffas arrive. Elle avait encerclé la maison où se trouvait SG-1, les dirigeants de la planète les avaient vendus à leur dieu Ba'al. Pris au piège, l'équipe n'avait aucune issus de secours. Après analyse de la situation, Oneill décida d'attaquer. Ils avaient déjà combattu des armées plus grandes à eux seuls. Cette petite troupe n'était pas grand chose. Ils mirent en place un plan et passèrent à l'action.  
"Carter et Daniel vous allez à la porte et contacter le SG-C. Ne nous attendez pas pour passer le vortex. Teal'c nous, on va faire diversion pour leur laisser le champs libre."  
Toute l'équipe approuva son plan. Quelques minutes après, ils passèrent à l'action. Les coups de feux s'élevèrent dans la petite citée de P4X-442. Sam et Daniel partirent de leur côté en direction de la porte et Oneill et Teal'c partirent dans une autre direction tuant plusieurs Jaffas sur leur passage.  
Carter et Daniel arrivèrent sans trop de mal à la porte. A leur grand étonnement, celle-ci n'était pas gardée. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment vers le gigantesque anneau. Pendant que Daniel composait le code de la Terre, Carter surveillait les alentours guettant un éventuel ennemis. Daniel finit de composer le code, la porte s'activa et le vortex bleu apparu. Daniel se dirigeait déjà vers celui-ci, il se retourna alors pour voir que Sam ne le suivait pas.  
"Sam ! Jack nous a ordonner de ne pas les attendre.  
-Daniel, traversez je les attend encore cinq minutes, répondit Carter les yeux rivés vers l'horizon.  
-Si vous restez, je reste aussi."  
Carter grogna, mécontente que son ami ne traverse pas la porte pour se mettre à l'abri. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à traverser, elle-même désobéissait aux ordres. Ils les attendirent cinq minutes pile, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer au SG-C sans leurs deux autres coéquipiers. Ils virent les buissons à leur gauche bouger et quelques secondes plus tard, Teal'c et Oneill apparurent.  
"Carter, je vous avais pourtant dis de traverser et de ne pas nous attendre.  
-Oui mon colonel mais...  
-Ce n'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois obéissez aux ordres, déclara Oneill en s'avançant vers eux. Partons avant que les Jaffas arrivent."

Et c'est là que tout bascula, personne ne fit attention au buisson que bougeait légèrement derrière Carter. En quelque seconde, le Jaffa caché dans ce buisson se leva et tira sur Sam qui fut toucher dans le dos. Teal'c tua le Jaffa tendit que les deux autres, criaient les noms de leur amie blessée. Jack se précipita sur elle, la tenant dans ses bras.  
"Sam, reste avec moi, souffla Oneill à son oreille.  
-Vite, traversons le porte, d'autre vont arriver" dit Teal'c surveillant autour d'eux.  
Jack porta Sam pour traverser la porte. Arrivé de l'autre côté, il demanda une équipe médical au plus vite. Sam était dans ses bras presque inconsciente. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle s'agrippait à la veste de son supérieur.  
"Sam tiens bon, Janet va arriver et va te soigner. Tu peux pas me laisser tout seul. Sam, je t'aime."  
Il lui embrassa le front avant de la déposer sur le brancard. Il s'en foutait royalement que toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle d'embarquement et dans la salle de contrôle aient pu entendre ce qu'il lui avait dit et voir le baiser qu'il lui avait déposé sur son front. Si elle était dans cette état c'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû partir de cette maudite planète quand il avait eu des mauvais pressentiments. Il aurait dû s'écouter et non écouter les autres. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Hammond lui demander des explications sur ce qui s'était passé pendant la mission et surtout ce qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux. Oneill parti de la salle d'embarquement sans rien dire. Laissant à Teal'c et à Daniel répondre aux questions d'Hammond. Jack parti se changer puis alla à l'infirmerie attendre que Janet eut finis d'opérer Sam. Quelques temps après Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent pour prendre des nouvelles de Sam qui n'était pas encore sortis du bloc. Oneill resta muet assis sur sa chaise en attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui dire que Sam était hors de danger.  
Une demi heure après que Daniel et Teal'c soient arrivés, Janet apparue enfin le sourire en lèvre.  
"Elle est sortie d'affaire, heureusement aucun des organes vitaux n'ont été touchés.  
-Quand on peut la voir ? s'empressa de demander Oneill.  
-Vous êtes bien pressé mon Colonel, sourit Janet. Vous pouvez aller la voir maintenant mais ne restez pas trop longtemps. Elle a besoin de se reposer."  
Oneill partis voir Sam presque en courant. Ce qui fit rire ses amis.  
"Il est tellement mignon, dit Janet, et surtout tellement amoureux. Cela m'étonne qu'il ne soit toujours pas en couple avec Sam.  
-Malheureusement, ils peuvent pas à cause de la loi de non fraternisation, dit tristement Daniel.  
-La loi ? s'étonna Janet. Mais elle n'est plus active au SG-C depuis au moins deux ou trois mois.  
-Quoi ?! Mais On ne nous a pas prévenu !  
-Pourtant, Daniel, ça a été dit plusieurs fois au micro et une circulaire a été envoyé à tous les chefs d'équipe.  
-Vous connaissez Jack et la paperasse. Il a tellement de papier dans son bureau qu'on peut à peine entré. Mais si la loi n'est plus active pourquoi le Général...?  
-Parce que c'est strictement stipulé qu'à l'intérieur du SG-C, déclara Hammond qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, on doit se comporter de façon professionnel. Le comportement du Colonel tout à l'heure était un petit peu limite.  
-Oui, dit Janet, c'est vrai mais mon Général la situation était particulière.  
-Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas en tenir rigueur, répondit-il. Comment va le Major Carter ? demanda-t-il inquiet pour elle.  
-Mieux mon Général, répondit Janet, elle est normalement sortie d'affaire.  
-Bien, je dois vous laisser, souhaitez un bon rétablissement au Major... Et en fait SG-1 vous ainsi que le Dr Fraiser, vous avez trois semaines de vacances, le Général Hammond repartit après d'avoir été remercié par Teal'c, Daniel et Janet.  
-Mais même si, Oneill n'est jamais à jour dans ses dossiers, dit Janet, vous auriez dû entendre les messages au micro.  
-Je crains que la loi a été supprimé quand nous étions en mission, dit Teal'c, et suite à cette mission, nous sommes tous partis en vacances. Personne n'est resté au SG-C, même pas le Major Carter.  
-Ce qui explique pourquoi, ils ne sont toujours pas en couple.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Janet, ça ne va pas durer longtemps, dit Daniel qui partait voir Jack et Sam.  
-Je vous fais confiance pour ça, Daniel" sourit Janet qui repartit dans son bureau.

Daniel n'avait jamais courut aussi vite de sa vie, même avec des troupes de Jaffas derrière lui, il ne courait pas aussi vite. Quand il arriva où se reposait Sam, Oneill était près d'elle et lui tenait la main. Daniel s'approcha de son ami et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Jack.  
"Jack, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, dit Daniel essoufflé.  
-Vous avez traduit une nouvelle tablette ? proposa Oneill un peu ailleurs.  
-euh non... Enfin je ne crois pas, répondit Daniel. La loi de non fraternisation...  
-Oui bah quoi la loi ? demanda Oneill.  
-Elle n'est plus active au SG-C, déclara Daniel des étoiles dans les yeux.  
-Quoi ?! Jack se leva d'un coup et fit volte-face pour regarder Daniel droit dans les yeux. C'est... vrai ?  
-Oui, répondit Daniel le sourire jusqu'au oreille, maintenant je vous laisse."Il quitta la pièce heureux de lui.

Jack aussi était heureux, il allait enfin pouvoir être librement avec sa Sam, sans craindre de passer en cours martial. Il sortit de sa poche une lettre qu'il avait écrit le matin même et qu'il devait donner au Général Hammond. Il déchira la lettre et la mis dans la poubelle à côté du lit.  
"Maintenant j'en ai plus besoin, souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser sa bien aimée qui se réveilla au contact des lèvres de son supérieur.  
-Mon Colonel ? souffla la voix faible de Sam.  
-Maintenant, tu peux m'appeler Jack.  
-Quoi ? Je suis virée ? s'inquiéta Carter qui venait d'emmerger de son sommeil.  
-Non, rassures toi, rigola Jack. La loi de non fraternisation n'est plus active au SG-C, sourit-t-il en voyant les yeux bleus de Sam s'écarquiller.  
-Ça veut dire que...  
-Qu'on peut être ensemble, si tu le souhaites bien sûr."  
Comme seule réponse elle lui souffla "Embrasse moi" Oneill s'exécuta et lui donna un merveilleux baisé.

**FIN**


End file.
